Falling Tears
by DiamondintheRough45
Summary: Fluttershy tells Discord important news, but how will it all end?


He shivered as he stared at his beloved Fluttershy, a meek yellow Pegasus with a heart of a gold that he admired so much. Her bubblegum pink hair always cascaded down her shoulders in a way that drove Discord crazy. Her kind demeanor often clashed with the chaotic behaviours of her lover. His eyes lingered at her stomach, the news he received less than a second ago was just sinking in. She had been crying. He just knew that after all this, she would want to get rid of it. My Fluttershy, she is much too pure for this kind of trouble. They were not even married yet! How was he supposed to support a child! His mind paced at every possibility.

"D-d-Discord?" He jumped at the sudden sound and turned as he heard her angelic voice. "I know this is a lot to take in." She hid behind her hair as she continued. "And I understand if you want n-n nothing to do with me anymore." He looked upon her with an expression of surprise. He noticed fresh tears streaming down her beautiful face.

" Fluttershy? You think I would leave you? At a time like this?" He heard her sniffles grow softer. "I know this will be hard for you, and I'll be there every step of the way." He wrapped his long soft body around her. "I.. I..." he stuttered. "I guess your news was bigger than mine huh?"

Fluttershy giggled through her tears. "Yeah, I guess.. but what was your news?"

Discord smiled. "It doesn't matter now. My full undivided attention is on your health." His smile faded. "I know a good doctor that can.." he swallowed. "Get the job done."

Fluttershy paused. "Get the job done? W-w-w what are you talking about?"

Discord looked away from her gorgeous eyes. "I know you don't want to carry the child of a monster." He looked at the floorboard.

" you think I want to... my goodness Discord!" She couldn't bear to think about what he just implied. "I want to keep the baby! If that's alright..."

Discord continued to look away. "You shouldn't... it will be a monster, just like me." He felt his eyes water.

Fluttershy flew to him and wiped a single teardrop from his face.

(9 months later)

Fluttershy was putting on more and more weight as the months continued on. Discord said they were to have a son, but she needed a second opinion. So with great difficulty She walked to the hospital. Discord insisted on teleportation, but she wanted to prove that she could still be independent. Fluttershy hated the doctors office, the places to sit were uncomfortable and small. She was due in one month and sitting or laying comfortably seemed to be an impossible task. She was very grateful to have Discord help her around her cottage. Even Angel Bunny seemed to be more easy going. She sighed and peered out the window.

Discord sat by her side for every visit to the doctors. She always insisted on walking which drove him to insanity at her insanity! Could she not swallow her pride and think of the strain it could place on her? He chuckled at the memory of her waddling all the way across Ponyville.

"Ms Fluttershy?" Doctor Whooves called.

Discord pouted. Fluttershy could be Mrs. Chaos by now. Yet she rejected every proposal he's made ever since they found out about their child. She always claimed that she didn't want him to marry her because he thought he had to. Even though he wanted to propose 9 months ago before receiving news of the little baby Draconequus. Which reminded him again about the odd body his son might inherit.

Discord and Fluttershy listened intently.

"Everything seems to be going great ms. Shy. Your son is in good health and so are you." He smiled and spoke again "However I think you may want to consider a C section. The baby is significantly larger than a regular pony, and giving birth naturally might cause harm to both you and the baby. He pointed at the ultrasound.

Discord melted as he saw the picture of his future son. He had the looks of a draconequus sure, but he was beautiful. He was his. A creation made only by him and Fluttershy alone.

"He's beautiful" Fluttershy heard Discord whisper. She looked at him and saw a single tear slide down his cheek.

(1 month later)

Screams. That's all Discord could hear. Fluttershy went into labor early. The c section that was once planned, would be dangerous or even lethal at this point. He could hear Fluttershy's breathing shorten. Her eyes fluttered and closed. Her hoof that was grasping his hand so tight suddenly relaxed. He heard no breath coming from her. Discord stared at her in horror.

"Fluttershy? Fluttershy?! FLUTTERSHY!" He tried to wake her but she wasn't asleep.

Then he saw him. His son. The doctor wrapped him up in blankets before looking at Discord.

"Sir your son is safe and healthy. Please wait outside while we work on Ms. Shy."

Discord was about to argue, but he remembered that Fluttershy's life was at stake. So he exited the room and paced in the hall. She couldn't be gone right? She needed to stay with him. He needed her. "No this isn't real. My son. Oh god my son. How will I raise our child alone Fluttershy?" He felt numb at his words. Our son needs you.

(1 hour later )

"Im afraid we were unable to revive Ms. Shy." The doctor announced.

Discord could only freeze and soak in those words. Fluttershy. His one true love, the mother of his son, the light of his life... Gone... He thought for a moment, and with a heavy heart He knew what he needed to do.

"I need to see my son and my Fluttershy."

The doctor nodded and showed him to the room. All staff left the room sadly. Discord sat on the bed Fluttershy's body was resting on. Beside her bed was a crib with their baby inside. He picked up the little draconequus. And sighed.

"Fluttershy, I promise you that I will care for our son in the best way I can. I will teach him kindness, I will try my best to honor you. I'm so sorry my love. Forgive me."

His ears drooped, and he saw his sons eyelids flutter open to reveal blue eyes very much like Fluttershy's. Discord's heart broke at the thought of her never being able to love their son as much as he already did. Or see him grow in the way he will.

"Lux Chaos-Shy, welcome into the world my little light." He whispered to his child. As a teardrop fell from his cheek.


End file.
